Troubles of Konoha
by mariten
Summary: tenten gets a thought that makes her laugh like the maniac she is, kiba thinks he's "gangster material", neji has no clue wat a kiwi is except that its a fruit, ino is into yoga, shino talks to his bug named "chibi-chan", and many more things are going on
1. It Begins

Gawd..i can't remeber wat comes next so i am restarting this story and rewriting it...and then reposting it so enjoy!! Oh-i gave it a new title And i will be posting "frequently" (they are pretty short chappies anyway..)

* * *

**Every Day Troubles in Konoha**

chapter one

Tenten was sitting on a rock by the river, resting from a morning of training. She was practically daydreaming, when this thought came to her. Tenten had to giggle at it, since it was quite hillarious, but also..._disturbing_.

She sat up, and cleared her throat, trying to forget that very random thought.

_What was I thinking?! How did i start thinking of that?! Whaere did it come from?! Does pink make me look 'girly'?--Ah!--Tenten, put yourself together! _Tenten began to loose control of her thoughts. She went on almost screaming in her mind for a few minutes, until she was interupted.

"Tenten." She turned on her name, it was Neji, standing there looking at her wierd.

"Uh, h-hi Neji!" Tenten pertended that nothing happened. She tried to keep herself from laughing, because of the _**thought**_. "What are you doing here?" She cleared her throat, (again), and stood up strait.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Tenten's heart started to beat faster. _Was she thinking...outloud?!_

"Usaully you hear me comming before I even get to you, but this time, you didn't even hear me call your name, _**or **_throw a stick at you." Neji eyed Tenten, looking for head inguries.

"What?! You threw a _**stick **_at me?!" Tenten jumped off the rock, with her fists in the air.

"Yeah." Neji looked like his _'cool' _self again. "Whatever, let's just get to the point. Gai-sensei said we have another mission."

"Okay, but wouldn't we be getting a mission from Hokage-samma?" Tenten started fallowing Neji away from the river, and into the village.

"Mm." Neji was stating the obvious, with a quik nod of his head.

"Work with me Neji!!" Tenten ran up in front of him. "So from who is the mission?!"

"I already stated that. _Gai-sensei_." Neji narrowed his eyes, haulting in front off her.

"..." Tenten was starting to feel tingly again, the _**thought**_ was comming back. She grinned, then quickly covered her mouth. Muffling laughter tried to escape from her prisoned lips. Neji tried to keep his 'narrow eyed' look, but had to look 'wierdly' at his team mate, who was acting rether strange...

"Tenten, did you by any chance hit yourself on that rock before you set on it?" By now Tenten was choking herself with the upcomming laughter, so she had to let go of her mouth and burst out laughing non-stop. Neji glared at her, thinking she was teasing him in some kind of wierd joke that he hadn't noticed. "Tenten, stop laughing like a maniac." When Tenten didn't stop, he began to get angry. "Tenten!" He almost yelled. Then it hit him. Tenten, like any girl, must of "_caught the giggles_" which is really common to girls her age, Neji thought. But that was what Naruto had once said, and Tenten was barely a girl to Neji's knowledge, which he had never thought of Tenten, but only as a team mate...(I'm confusing myself...)

Tenten's laugh began to shorten, and eventually went away. She let out a big breath, and cleared her throut. "Um...excuse me...but I think I need a glass of water..." Tenten's voice sounded a little hoarse. Neji just stared at her.

"Mm." Back to his cool self he added a quik nod and started walking back to the village again. "You can get one, once we get back."

"Aww, but I really really need it!"

"Why do you wear pink?" He asked out of random.

* * *

Yosh!! finnished with chappie 1!! now add a comment plzzzzz! Cuz i am going to add 2 more chapters as soon as i see at least 3 comments!!


	2. It Continues

i'm disapionted...no one commented...how am i suposed to know when to update?? anyways enjoy

* * *

**Everyday Troubles of Konoha**

chapter two

"Neji! Tenten!" Gai-sensei's voice boomed as the two entered the cafe where they were supposed to meet. "You're late!"

"Sorry, sensei" Tenten appoligized.

"Huuuuuuh?!" Rock Lee popped up. "Neji and Tenten late, and together!" He then turned all teary-eyed, "I'm so jealous..." Recently Gai-sensei had been talking about love to the his dearly loved students, and the way of blossoming into the world of youth love-sooner or later- and it would make him so proud if they did...

Gai-sensei sighed, "Teen-love, what a wonderfull thing of YOUTH." He, too, became all teary-eyed. "I knew you two will someday get along like this! Ah-your love is making my young proud heart beat for joy!" Gai sniffed as he came over to Tenten and Neji and gave them a hug-squeezing them together.

"Gai-sensei!" Neji said with gritted teeth and in embaressment from his teacher's weird behaving. "We aren' together, I have no intention either way." He then shoved Tenten and Gai away.

"It's true! We're not together." Tenten stammered embaressed."Never!" she added for Neji.

"You're trying to keep your blossoming love a secret?" Gai cocked his eyebrows. "How YOUTHFULL!!" And at that Gai began to weep his 'tears of joy'. Neji sighed angrily and glared, but since he was usaully a calm a guy, he kept him self together. Tenten just sighed heavely at her sensei's behaving. (With thoat wierd anime tired/i give up look)

Rock Lee watching all of this, began to sprout an idea... _"If youthful love makes Gai-sensei that happy, then I too shell have youthfull love!" _He thought with teary eyes. (like this TTwTT)

--And so after that they went on their mission, and came back alive–thankfully, couse if thay died, a huge plot in this story will die to.

Tenten heavely sighed, "Man that mission was tiring!"

"I know it took away time from your Blossoming Love of YOUTH and I am sorry!" Gai-sensei bowed down in front of Tenten and Neji, who stoped in short notice and surprize. "But now you have the whole evening--but don't get carried away--if you know what I mean." He looked at them with serious squinted eyes, and continued starring at them for some time, looking back and forth from Tenten to Neji.

"G-G-GAI-SENSEI!!" Tenten stuttered in surprize and embaressment, and angriness with a gaping mouth. Neji just had on a very strange face that could not be explained. Lee was just clueless. So he turned his head from Gai to Tenten to Neji to Gai to Tenten to Neji to Gai-blah blah blah and so on.

After they entered the village they went their seperate ways. Gai went to report to Tsunade-samma, Neji went back to the Hyuuga mainhouse, and Tenten and Lee back to their apartments. Since Lee had to go the same way as Tenten he decided to ask about what had Gai-sensei siad.

"Tenten?" He started. "What did Gai-sensei mean by not getting carried away??" Tenten haulted sweatdropped.

"Oh that! Ha ha ha! He ment absalutley nothing!" she waved her hands around in nervousness--and embaressment. Then with anngriness. "This should not be spoken of again!"

"Tenten-you are acting pretty strange..." Lee thought as Tenten continued to repeat "Nothing! Nothing at all!!"almost singing, while she waved her hands/arms really wavely. "And you only act like that when someone talks about..." He gasped. "TENTEN!! How rude! Throwing your youth a way like that! How rude!! AND NEJI TOO?!" He shook his head.

"Noooo! You got it all wrong!" Tenten yelled. "We don't do that!! And we aren't like that!! We don't even think like that. And that will never happen! Nor THAT!! And we don't even like each other!!--In that way."

"Phew." Lee breathed out. "But you are close. Like flowers and bees."

"Neh??"

"Well anyways i have lots of things to plan..see you tommarow Tenten. And I hope you and Neji have great time now that you're together." Lee began to leeve feeling relieved that his teammates aren't _'dirty'_. "You seem to be allways laughing when you are with him." And he left Tenten at her door mumbling things like.."...i will aprouch with flowers...no thnat will be to sudden..how about cookies?..no..i will say it manly..".

Tenten stood their with a wierd face on that can't be explained. "But I laugh at him because of the _**thought**_... Then she began lauighing maniacally again.

* * *

Okzzz time for the comments!! (and i mean it!!) Any suggestions??


	3. Morning Of The COmming Doom

**NOTE:** there are alot of japanese words in here which i will give the meaning at the end

and thanks for FINALY commenting! well thanks really-Kiyomi Sakurazawa and lostheart480 but its still not enough...TT

* * *

**Everyday Troubles of Konoha**

chapter three

The sun was shining warmly through Tenten's apartment window. Tenten woke up when the beams hit her face. She sat up, stretched out her arms and gave out a long, loud and disturbing yawn. After turning off her alarm clock before it rang, she smiled at the thought of allways waking up before her clock. Tenten was really lucky that her bedroom window faced the west. (The derection where the sun comes up..)

"Why do i feel real refreshed and excited??" Tenten thought. "Did something happen yesterday?" She began thinking through how she spent yesterday, while she looked through the cuboards for something to eat. Then it hit her...--

"Pbbfft--Nh-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter burst from her mouth as that _**'disturbing thought' **_came back. She squirmed on the floor letting the laughter out. All of it. She laughed until her empty stomache felt like a squeezed rock, and her eyes were spilling out warm tears. She lay on the floor with a huge boyish grin on her face. "I feel like a pervert." She mistakenly said outloud.

The door burst open, and out dashed an exciting Naruto. "TENTEN! TENTEN!!" He stood over her and bellowed right in her ear, surprising her enough for her to jump and freak out. Then Naruto said more calmly, and with his foxy smile (which makes Tenten feel nervous (and so does the grin)-and the worst part is that Naruto knows it). "Whatcha doin'?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!!" Tenten waved her arms wildly, as she sat up super fast. "Just fell..."

Naruto opened his eyes, and stopped smiling. "Hnnnnnn?" He narrowed his eyes and looked right into her eyes, (inches away). "Tenten...you are hiding something..." He said in his little sneaky voice.

Tenten knew that she must remain allways calm no matter what, especailly in front of Naruto, who can bug you all day. And plus this was a free mission day. She cleared her throat and put on a serious face (eyes closed, eyebrows narrowed and a frown). "NAW-THING." She said aloud.

Naruto looked at her once more. "Suuure..." He sighed, then took a step back, and put his hands behind his head as usaul. "Anyways...what are you doing? Are you having breakfast.?"

"Well...I was trying to find something to eat, excpet i haven't went shopping for a long time..." Tenten sighed. "Waaaaah...I hate shopping...and i'm so hungry..."

"Hey! Me too!" Naruto grinned. "I know what, let's go get ramen!!" He grabbed her hand and started out the door. "You're paying!"

But before they can step out the apartment door, Tenten haulted and froze in place, angry. "Oi, oi Tenten!" Naruto tugged. "Why did you stop? The ramen is waiting!"

"Baka!!" Tenten yelled, "Can't you see that I am in my pajamas?!" Tenten after all of the "excitement", forgot that she was in her short pjs.

"Hn?" Naruto glanced. Then blushed and started rubbing his head after seeing her in really short shorts almost like underwear–(i think they're called bloomers?) and i spagetti-strip tank. "Gomen, gomen nisai." He let go of her. Tenten slammed the sliding door.

--

"Oi Tenten!!" Naruto yelled through the door. "Hurry it up!" He had been standing there a little less then 4 minutes, waiting for her, and shouting to her every 15 seconds.

"I'm ready!" Tenten opened the door voilently. "Baka! Don't yell so much!"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled and pointed at her shirt. "You're wearing my last year's really late Christmas gift!" It was a shirt that looked like her regular one, except it was orange, and the short sleeves were navy blue (just like naruto's jump suit colors).

"Yeh, I wore it because my other shirts are worn out." Tenten began walking down the corridor/hall. "Hmm, i guess i have to go shopping for new clothes as well..Now are we going to get something to eat-or what?" Naruto ran ahead, grinning widely and sing ramen ramen!--only to run into Rock Lee outside the apartment building, who was on his usaul early jog.

"Naruto-san!" Lee smiled. "Up and energetic as usaul!"

"Y-yeh..." Naruto held his nose, which had been smooshed into Lee's jawbone durring the run-in.

"AH! Tenten is out and early with the youth too!" Lee smiled and waved. "Ohayou."

"Oh Lee. Ohayou." Tenten responded with a smile. Usaully at this time she greeted him at her window.

All of a sudden Lee's smile turned into a gaping mouth. "GASP GASP! TENTEN!! GASP!" Naruto and Tenten jumped in surprise. "Are you two-timing?! I won't allow this!! Tenten you're youth is to pure to be stained with this dirt!" And at that he grabbed Tenten and ran away, leaving Naruto in the dust.

"..huh...teh-teh--" Naruto blinked in surprize. "NAAAAAAAANIIIIII??" He yelled out angrily. "YOU STOLE MY TICKET TO RAMEN!!" At that he began running after Lee and the _'kidnapped'_ Tenten...through town...

* * *

Baka: idiot

Nani: what

ohayou: good morning

oh and when naruto was going teh-teh--it just means he was speachless and stuttered...(my sister kept asking me wat was he doing...)

i hope you enjoyed this chappie!!

now leave comments cuz i can add 4 and 5 right now.. so if i see 4 more comments...chanpter 4 comes up, and 5 or more, then chapter 5 comes up...if one or less, then screw this.. yur gunna have to wait till i feel mercifull! (srry for being mean...)


End file.
